Die Insel der Verdammten – Eine sturztrunkene Nacherzählung
by Wayward AMP
Summary: Uralt, dem Autor seit der Ausnüchterung unangenehm, doch weiterhin einer meiner beliebtesten Texte in Deutscher Sprache. Selbst mit katastrophalen Defiziten bei Kommasetzung & Grammatik hat des Texterl 2012 bis 2013 zehntausend Neue Leser & Leserinnen geschafft. "Ein Skinhead als 1Euro -Jobber-Verteidiger des Glaubens!" Sturztrunken verfasste Phantasie-Rollenspiel Prosa.


**Die Insel der Verdammten – Eine Nacherzählung**

Original & Revision Andrè Michael Pietroschek, alle Rechte vorbehalten

**Meine fiktive Sicht von „Soldier's Grave". **

**Drehbuch-Auszug mit P****rosa****, Stilmittel: Stupid-Agressive Polemik.**

**Hardcore Version, ab 21 Jahre **

**& nur stabilen Verstandes, oder trunken!**

Ich mochte das Abenteuer mehr, als mein Text vermuten lässt.

Es fing nahezu klischeehaft an. Die Kirche hatte gerufen. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Bischof, der den okkulten Obsessionen seiner heuchlerischen Priesterschar Einhalt gebieten wollte. Nun ja, dass Gegenteil von gut gemacht ist angeblich ja gut gemeint. Wir waren die sechs Auserwählten. Aus dem Kothaufen von Kriminellen, verstörten Gläubigen und Taugenichtsen auserlesene Versager. Todgeweiht, nur weil wir versucht haben, legal Geld zu verdienen.

Soweit ich mir den moralischen Dreck gemerkt habe, hat sich ein Renegat unter den Bischöfen auf eine Insel abgesetzt, um sich der Kontrolle der Kirche zu entziehen. Okkulte Experimente wurden ihm vorgeworfen. Wir wurden beauftragt, die Lage auszukundschaften und den durchgeknallten Kirchenmann darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Macht aus Rom ihn wohl so nicht weiterleben lassen wollte. Wir sollten verhandeln, nicht morden. Ernsthaft, die Intention war gewaltfrei.

Vor dem Aufbruch hatte ich das Vergnügen, meine Gefährten abzuschätzen. Joachim und Johanna Procter waren streng gläubig.

Zwei privilegierte Kinder, aus wohlhabendem Haus, die ihre brav auswendig gelernte Weisheit einer Realität aufzwingen wollten, die solche Idioten noch nie lange leben ließ. Uta Misnick und Michael Stelzenberg waren das nächste Duo. Diese beiden waren so zwanghaft kriminell, wie bescheuert. Die hirnlosen, inzestuösen Kreaturen hatte noch nicht verstanden, worum es ging, da planten sie schon, alles kriminell auszuschlachten.

Bescheuert genug, darüber schon in den Gängen der Kirche lautstark zu reden, waren sie auch. Unsympathische Missgeburten, geprägt von dem angeborenen Schwachsinn einer unheilvollen Geburt. Kreaturen, die nur durch das deplatzierte Mitleid unserer Gesellschaft noch Menschenrechte bekamen, die sie niemals „verdient haben". Ich habe ihre Einladung abgelehnt. Ja, mir wird bestimmt viel Beute entgehen. Und ich hätte das Geld bitter gebraucht. Wenn man übersieht, dass wir noch nicht mal einen Fuß auf die Insel gesetzt hatten, geschweige denn wussten, was uns erwartet. Die Beute aufteilen, noch bevor man sie in den Fingern hat. Dabei aber schon die halbe Welt alarmieren.

Ich bin pleite und ich merke selbst, wie meine spärliche Ausrüstung meine Optionen beschränkt. Eigentlich bin ich zu krank für den Trip.

Doch krank sein wird problematisch, wenn man keine Lebensmittel mehr hat und Ärzte unbezahlt nicht arbeiten. Mir war so schlecht, dass ich mich kaum halten konnte.

Doch Schmerz und Übelkeit wichen oft einer Taubheit. Der fragliche Segen des Tumors und die Nebeneffekte einer fast gescheiterten Vergiftung. In jungen Jahren war ich wohl mal einigen Leuten im Weg.

Der Leichenficker war auch bei uns. Wie immer wurden die Abartigen gesellschaftlich protegiert. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es einmal meine elitäre Qualifikation sein sollte, ein arbeitsloser Außenseiter zu sein. Der klein-geistige Unterhund? Jedenfalls war dieser Mann der Kirche bestimmt der Richtige, psychopathische Versuche mit Leichen zu unterbinden. Logisch, die wollte er ja gefälligst alle für sich.

Hätte ich in den Wochen auf der Insel auch nur geglaubt, dieses Zeugnis der Geschehnisse jemals absetzen zu können, so hätte ich mir Mühe gegeben, meine Gefährten besser schildern zu können. Vergeben Sie mir, Sie dürfen mein Verrecken ja umsonst angaffen.

Unsere Reise begann spontan. Jeder Versuch, auch nur brauchbares Gepäck zu erwerben, war den eifrigen Kirchenmännern schon zu viel. Soviel zu Geduld als Tugend. Ich rauche, um den Schmerz zu ertragen. Natürlich kann Krebs mich töten und es kostet inzwischen fast mehr, als Crack rauchen kostet.

Doch der Tumor in mir wächst und wird mich wohl töten, bevor ich die Konsequenz meiner Sucht zu spüren kriege.

Rufen wir uns das Dekret des Papstes in Erinnerung. Wer im Auftrag der Kirche auf Erden wandelt, hat das Privileg:

- Sich mit unerträglich nutzlosen pseudo-lateinischen Dogmen und Zitaten nerven zu lassen.

- Sich von pädophilen Priestern den Moralapostel machen zu lassen und die Horde studierter (realitätsfremder) Schwuchteln ertragen zu müssen.

- Mittelschwere Körperpanzerung und vollautomatische Waffen zu tragen und diese gegen jedes Lebewesen einzusetzen, solange man noch was von Ketzerei, Hexen, oder Satanisten, als Begründung heucheln kann.

Wir waren erfüllt von Bestimmung! Ok, eigentlich war es nur meine persönliche Erkenntnis, dass all das Geschwätz wirklich einen guten Kern hatte. Kennen Sie das Gefühl, Ihr Geld mit Aufgaben zu verdienen, die gut für das Leben, Sie selbst und Ihre Mitmenschen sind? Es hätte was Gutes daraus werden können und sollen.

Wir wurden in Einzelgesprächen indoktriniert. Ich, als das asoziale Stück Kanonenfutter, fand das sogar fast akzeptabel. Zumindest im Vergleich zu dem, was mir im Lager geblüht hätte. Vor einem Jahr wurden Arbeitslosen weltweit die Menschenrechte entzogen und ganz klar beschlossen, dass, was auch immer die Geschichtsbücher lehrten – Konzentrationslager eine demokratische Antwort auf die „Finale Bewältigung des Arbeitslosen Problems" darstellen.

Mit deutscher Gründlichkeit. Der Gründlichkeit, die Deutschland in die tödliche Wirtschaftskrise trieb und sich schamlos daran bereicherte.

Ich persönlich habe vergessen, wann der Trend anfing. Seit wann geben wir Gräueltaten und Massakern kuschelige Namen? Ich war den SS entkommen. Super-Studierte hatten mich quer durch Europa gejagt, doch nachdem ich hungernd und fiebrig Mutter Kirche in die Arme fiel:

- Wurde ich wiederholt „brutal in den Arsch gefickt". Sie nannten es Erlösung.

- Als Kanonenfutter für diesen Selbstmordtrip eingeteilt. Na Danke!

- In gebrauchte Klamotten gesteckt, weil ich ja nichts Neues wert bin.

- Darüber informiert, dass „unser Führer" Gott, der Allmächtige, sei!

- Darüber informiert, dass es mir verboten sei, schizophrenen Drogenpropheten, wie Xavier Neidu, eine Drahtbürste in den Arsch zu rammen.

Die Queste des klaren Verstandes ging weiter. Eigentlich hätte ich _Katharsis des klaren Verstandes_ schreiben wollen, doch so ähnlich heißt schon ein Text von mir.

Wir wurden zum Schiff gebracht und kreuzten im Mittelmeer. Fast eine Woche haben wir gebraucht, um die getarnte Insel zu finden. Es war ein Höllentrip. Mir war fast so schlecht, wie bei der Erkenntnis, dass die Missgeburten wie Anette Lindenkranz und Thomas Janessen Sex hatten.

Übrigens glaube ich heute auch, dass jeder, der nach dem Beischlaf duschen geht, was falsch macht. Ernsthaft, nach Sekreten stinkend zur Arbeit kommen, dass ist der neue Trend?

Der Koch muss sehr gläubig gewesen sein. Bei dem Dreck, der uns als die einzige Ration des Tages verabreicht wurde, da hätten schlauere Köche & Köchinnen sein Ende vorausgeahnt. Er wurde, wie ein blökendes Vieh, in seiner Kombüse geschlachtet. Danach stabilisierte sich unser Gesundheitszustand etwas und wir überstanden die Odyssee.

Wir saßen im Beiboot. Geschaukelt, wie eine Nussschale auf dem stürmischen Ozean, machten wir uns daran, die Insel zu erreichen. Ich konnte nie gut rudern und neben den Rückenschmerzen hatte ich durch die Übersäuerung der Muskeln echt gut zu tun. Ich schnaufte, wie die versoffenen Fetten, deren Korruption mich so krank gemacht hatte, dass ich selbst einer wurde. Und sobald ich schnaufte, oder zauste, da schoss mir wieder eine Ladung Salzwasser ins Gesicht.

Ich kotzte noch am Strand, als der Rest des Einsatzkommandos schon voran preschte. Sie führten sich auf, wie unbesiegbare Helden und mir ging soviel durch den Kopf, dass ich es kaum zu schreiben wage.

Als ich meinen schwächelnden Körper dann mühsam gen Basis-Lager schleppte, offenbarte sich mir die Insel. Seit Jahrhunderten wurden hier Schlachten geschlagen.

Die Insel war eine einzige große Krypta. Voller Idioten, die für die Propaganda ihres Zeitalters gestorben waren. Historisch wertvoll, da voll morbider Mystik. So was geilt Studierte ja auf, da die sich für keine Perversion zu schade sind. Dummerweise sind diese Kreaturen aber zu feige und gaffen befriedigt nicht immer.

Das Lager war notdürftig eingerichtet und nur durch das Proviantlager zwischen den Grabsteinen auszumachen. Es war unglaublich. Eine Insel mit mehr Gräbern, als Sandkörnern am Strand. Der Leichenficker war jetzt sogar für mich als Inquisitor zu erkennen. Strategisch günstig hatte er seine Autorität genutzt, uns mit deutlichen Befehlen loszuschicken, um in aller Ruhe für jeden Toten hier beten zu können. Und er würde für sie alle... beten. Mit Gleitcreme konnte er sogar alte Schädel noch ...Gott weihen.

Da ich zu spät war, hatte ich den Aufbruch wohl verpasst. Die fanatischen Kreuzritter der Procter Familie waren als erste losgestürmt. Das kriminelle Pack dicht auf ihren Fersen. Da der Inquisitor hier wichtige Glaubensfragen zu klären hatte, durfte ich ganz allein los. Natürlich mit dem Segen Gottes. Soweit man das ganze Schlucken will. Ein simples „Verreck doch endlich, Du Sau" wäre wenigstens ehrlich gewesen. Doch Studierte hatten ja so ihre Probleme mit der Wahrheit.

Ich trottete also den Pfad entlang, den zirka eine Stunde vor mir auch meine „Gefährten" gewählt haben mussten. Natürlich war ich kein Fährtenfinder, es gab nur diesen einen Trampelpfad.

Trotzdem machte mir das Klima zu schaffen. Wäre es doch nur dabei geblieben. Oh, geschwollene Füße! Es kann so erschreckend sein. Man blickt an sich runter und sieht den sonst so vertrauten Körper in ungesunder Weise verzerrt, wodurch sich ein Gefühl der Bedrohung einstellt.

So fielen die Dämonen begründeter Angst über mich her und ich taumelte tapfer den Weg entlang. Meine alten Wanderschuhe hatte ich einst auf der Straße gefunden, doch sie taten noch ihren Dienst. Ich hatte die Schnüre gelockert, um mein aufgedunsenes Fleisch nicht zu martern.

Der latente Masochismus der Akademiker war mir fremd. Wahrscheinlich hatte mich die Universität deswegen geächtet.

Einige Augenblicke ergaben immer ein fast idyllisches Bild und sogar nach all meinen bitteren Jahren hatte ich das Gefühl, dass etwas an der Welt schön sein kann. Ich meine diese aufrichtige, bedingungslose Schönheit des Lebens. Die offenbart werden könnte, wenn man nur manche Akademiker & Akademikerinnen ausrotten würde. Doch es gibt kein Paradies auf Erden. Das trügerische Glück hätte mich fast den Geruch ignorieren lassen.

Der Geruch musste sehr penetrant sein, denn ich rieche nicht besonders effizient. Eine verpatzte Nasenoperation, weil Arbeitslose ja zu kostenaufwendig sind. Zum Glück war das, bevor die Gesundheitsministerin die Mengele-Lehre pauschal gegen alle EuropäerInnen anwendete. Ich hätte ihr so gerne die Zunge abgebissen. Ohne Zähne gelingt das aber nunmehr nicht.

Mein Blick fiel damals auf ein kleines Haus mit einem sauber arrangierten Garten. Wie ich bereits erwähnte, so hatte ich die trügerische Idylle durchschaut.

Wobei, „die trügerische Sybille flachgelegt" wäre mir damals auch lieber gewesen. Allerdings weiß man ja, dass Sex nicht unbedingt zu den Versprechen der Kirche gehört.

Wissen Sie, dass es mich sehr ankotzt, zwischen Blümchen und Kräutern Spuren eines Massakers aufzufinden? Doch genau so war es. Wer fragt sich, wie man zwanghaftes Verhalten als ungesund erkennen kann? Beobachten Sie eine Mücke. Die gierigen Dinger saugen selbst, wenn sie sehen, dass ihrem Vorgänger bei dem Versuch auch der Rüssel abgehackt wurde. Deswegen sprechen wir von ungesunden Verhaltensmustern.

Ich hatte mich dem Haus genähert und mich lautstark gemeldet. Es war sinnlos, ich spürte den Tod schon zu deutlich. Dummerweise war mir noch schlecht und meine benebelten Sinne verbleiben mir als Ausrede. Ja, ich tapste blind und dumpf in den Hinterhalt wie ein Vollidiot. Ich hatte die Tür geöffnet und war in das Haus eingedrungen, mit Blick in einen leeren Flur überfiel mich gerade ein Gefühl der Erleichterung, als die Falle zuschnappte! Ich hatte mich umgedreht, um die Tür zu schließen, als hinter mir ein befremdliches Geräusch aufkam.

Auf Geheiß der SS darf ich Ihnen aber nur eine simple Erklärung geben, damit meine Hoffnung, dass diese Notizen einer verlorenen Seele jemals gelesen werden, nicht schon durch mich selbst sabotiert wird.

Blutmücken! Diese perfide Mischung aus Fledermaus und Mücke war zu erstaunlicher Größe mutiert. Ich machte meine erste blutige Erfahrung damit in diesem Haus. Während ich die Tür schloss stachen sie mich nieder. Na fast, die gierigen Biester stachen mich von hinten und ich klatschte gegen die Tür. Jetzt war sie zu. Die gebrauchte Körperpanzerung schützte mich an drei Stellen, doch ein Stich ging mir in die rechte Halsseite. Im ersten Moment war mir gar nicht klar, was passierte und so spritzte schon Blut aus einer zweiten Wunde, bevor ich reagierte.

Mein Schlag zielte auf einen Menschen, der mich hinterrücks mit einem Messer anfiel. Meine Rückfausttechnik erwischte ein Facettenauge und erzeugte ein unangenehmes Geräusch. Jetzt sah ich, womit ich da konfrontiert war. Diese bestialische, hirnlose Gier, die ich bislang nur von Akademikern & Akademikerinnen kannte!

Ich baute meine Deckung auf und nutzte meine Rüstung. Ausdruckslos starrten mich die Facettenaugen an. Zwei dieser Monster flatterten jetzt um mich herum. Die Tür deckte meinen Rücken und ich wappnete mich.

Mein erster Konter war ein harter Fauststoß gegen die Blutmücke, die vorher schon meine Rückfaust geschmeckt hatte. Ich behielt eine Hand als Deckung für meinen ungeschützten Kopf. Die Blutmücke ging runter. Als ich ihr gerade den Kopf zertreten wollte, hatte ich aber schon wieder die zweite Bestie im Nacken und musste ausweichen. Mein Blut versaute meine Rüstung. Doch ich hatte es erfasst.

Ich gab der am Boden zuckenden Blutmücke einen Tritt gegen den Kopf und boxte erst die zweite Bestie zu Boden, bevor ich mich an die Gnadenstöße machte.

Glauben Sie mir, ich war geschockt und hatte Bedarf, meine Wunden zu versorgen. Doch hier war einer dieser Momente, in denen ich zu beten gelernt habe. Durch den Angriff wachgerüttelt ging ich den Flur entlang. Der Wohnraum bot ein schauriges Bild.

Hier hatte ein Ehepaar gelebt, dass augenscheinlich von diesen Biestern überfallen wurde. Ein Fenster war zerstört. Die beiden mussten Seite an Seite um ihr Leben gekämpft haben. Zwischen den Leichen lagen drei erschlagene Blutmücken.

Bedenken Sie, dass ich aus Zentraleuropa komme. Ich musste, bis zum Erbrechen, ein Land ertragen, in dem niemand mehr bereit war, für sich selbst zu stehen, wenn es darauf ankam. Danach schlauer sein lässt Konsequenzen nicht erträglicher werden. Freunde und Familie wurden aus jeder Laune heraus ans sprichwörtliche Messer geliefert.

Ich habe erlebt, wie feige, oft auch völlig Irrsinnige, Arschkriecher alles zerstört haben, was in der Realität noch funktionierte. Und dann sehe ich ein Paar, dass sich gemeinsam gegen solche Bestien gewehrt hat.

spiritus sanctus vita eterna – amen

(Sinngemäß: Ihr „heiliger Geist" möge ewig leben und so soll es auch sein)

Wieso mussten solche Menschen sterben, solange hier noch Studierte leben dürfen? Ich reinigte mich und meine Rüstung. Wer sich fragt, warum ich die vollautomatische Handfeuerwaffe nicht benutzt habe, sollte ahnen, dass mir nur wenig Munition gegeben war. Und meine Kapseln.

Ich war den Tränen nahe und ahnte doch selbst, dass meine Gebete nichts bewirken. Wie auch, wenn es Gott gibt, dann hat der Arsch ja selbst seinen Sohn im Stich gelassen und wenn Gott allmächtig wäre, hätte kein Stück Scheiße das Recht, sich heiliger zu machen, als den Rest der Menschheit, nur weil es neun Semester Theologie studiert hat. Der ketzerischen Frechheit, den Glauben durch eine Wissenschaft zu verseuchen, sollte man eine neue _Chris Tall Nacht_ widmen. Gefolgt von einer Endlösung. _Wie Ihr mir, so ich Euch._

Hass war der eine Gott, dem wir wirklich alle von Zeit zu Zeit huldigten. Hier konnte ich nichts mehr machen. Ja, ich ging, ohne die Toten zu bestatten.

Ich werde nicht besser dadurch, verwesendes Fleisch in die Erde zu bringen. Und wenn Gott es wollte, könnte Gott sie ja wohl selbst bestatten. Soviel zu allmächtig. Den eigenen Sohn verrecken lassen und was von Moral sabbern? Drecksau und Charakterschwein. Leck Judas ruhig die Scheiße aus dem Arsch!

Dem Pfad zu folgen fiel mir schwer. Kraft zog ich dabei aus der Erinnerung an Pornos, in denen attraktive Frauen aus der Nonnenkluft gepellt wurden. Schöne Titten sind halt greifbar, wo Gott durch Abwesenheit glänzt.

Hatte ich mir auch noch so fest vorgenommen, nicht mehr in Hinterhalte zu laufen, so tapste ich schon in den Nächsten. Vor mir tat sich scheinbar ein Bild aus alten John Sinclair Romanen auf. Ein Mann in nahezu archaischer Kleidung umringt von Untoten, die mit Bolzenwerfern bewaffnet waren. Armbrüste konnten auch heute noch tödlich sein. Ich erinnerte mich kurz an die Nacht, in der ich einen Akademiker mit dem einzigen Bolzen meiner Armbrust erlegt hatte. Doch das war damals, im Krieg. Der letzte Kampf zwischen den SS und den Entrechteten.

Ich kannte Bücher, die deren Autoren selbst als okkult tituliert hatten. Ich konnte genug Latein, um zu wissen, dass okkult geheim, oder verborgen, hieß, während Buch eine Publikation war.

Öffentliche, oder veröffentlichte Geheimnisse, sind ja keine Geheimnisse mehr. Solche Widersprüche aufzuspüren fiel mir nicht immer schwer. Doch seit Kriegsende regierte studierter Schwachsinn gepaart mit bedingungsloser Inkompetenz. Hier auf dieser Insel jedoch stand ich, wenn auch dessen nicht bewusst, vor einem Polizisten.

Unser Gespräch dauerte lange. Eigentlich dauerte es lange, bis ich aufhören konnte, die Untoten, zugleich erschrocken und neugierig, anzustarren. Oder nach einer versteckten Kamera zu suchen.

Ich bin ja kein gebildeter Mann, ich denke noch selbst. Doch im Rahmen dieses Textes bleibe ich bei der Wahrheit. Ich stand vor den untoten Gezüchten, die dem Aberglauben nach nur durch schwärzeste Magie zu schaffen sind. Während Gott also durch Abwesenheit glänzt, zelebrieren hier Satanisten&Totenbeschwörer ihren Triumph? Na, wenn sogar ich Idiotenkind gecheckt habe, dass die Bibel exakt den Platz, den wir Planet Erde nennen, als Hölle bezeichnet, dann macht das Sinn.

_**Der Teufel, die Welt und das eigene Fleisch (Körper) galten, historisch, mal als die drei Urfeinde des Christentums.**_

Die beiden ach so heroischen Duos vor mir waren also auch hier entlang gekommen und hatten durchgedreht. Die Geschwister Procter hatten sich im Kamikaze Modus auf die Untoten gestürzt. Das übliche, hirnlose Gesabber von gottlosen Kreaturen und Ketzerei auf die Welt losgelassen und dann wurden sie doch von altmodischen Armbrustbolzen getötet. Die Kriminellen? Keine Ahnung. Der Lauf der Welt.

Der Polizist war also so eine Art Dorfsheriff und hatte untote Hilfssheriffs, woher auch immer. Mein Verstand war überfordert, mein Weltbild schwankte (ungefähr so, wie ich gleich auf dem Weg ins Bad – Trinke selten und vertrage wenig). Während mich der wachsame und scheinbar schießwütige Polizist durch das Dorf zur Kirche eskortierte, offenbarte mein begrenzter Verstand mir die Lebensweise der Eingeborenen. Untote hielten Wache und machten die Felder.

Simpel gesagt, waren hier alle nahezu von jeder Arbeit befreit. Wohlstand hatte das nicht gebracht, aber so schienen die Leute ihr Überleben zu sichern.

Ich tapste neben dem Sheriff entlang, auf die kleine Dorfkirche zu. Etwas besorgt, weil ich mich darum kümmern müsste, die Leichname der Geschwister Procter zu plündern. Die hatten die teure Rüstung und bessere Waffen nebst Munitionsgurten. Unbewaffnet zwischen Untoten. Ein Traum, den ich gerne Pädagogen, gewissen Frauen & Traumtänzern überließ.

Das Dorf sah allerdings aus, wie die Offenbarung von sogenannten „Live-Rollenspielern". Mittelalterlich, pseudo-historisch und so, als ob irgendein schwachsinniger Fetter Milliarden daran verdient, Tolkiens Ideen auszuweiden.

Kein Bluff, Tolkien hatte seine Rechte vererbt.

Sinngemäß: „Es war das zweite Zeitalter, Bin Laden und Adolf Hitler, die diskriminierten Klemmschwestern, hatten sich, eingeschüchtert durch Scharons Drohung, aufgemacht, irgendwo in Mittelerde ihr Coming Out zu zelebrieren.

Hexenkönig Georg Weh Busch jagte Sie jedoch schon, wegen Verdacht auf Massenvernichtungswaffeln." Zartes Arschpoppen in phantastischer Atmosphäre. Ein Trip, der bis dato nur Schizophrenen, sog. LSD-Astronauten & Kiffern möglich war.

Ich hatte die Priesterin gerade aufgefordert, meinen Schwanz zu lutschen, als ich mich daran erinnerte, dass ich ja im Auftrag der Kirche unterwegs war: Obwohl ich ihr mit Exkommunizierung drohte, weigerte sie sich trotzdem standhaft. Stattdessen faselte Sie was von demokratisch und Untote als von Gott geschickter Segen. Ich spürte den Drang, Sie trotzdem kräftig durchzuhämmern.

Sie fand das aber wohl eher unangebracht. Wahrscheinlich wieder so eine gestörte Gefühlskrüppelin, die mich nicht ran-ließ, weil sie sich in der Vergangenheit von jedem Idioten _hat blutig ficken lassen?_

Abgelenkt durch die prallen Brüste der Priesterin wurde ich von dem Polizisten übertölpelt. Die verbrecherische Mölders Familie war ihm ein sprichwörtlicher Dorn im Auge.

Diese verdammten Crackbabies überfielen Händler und störten wohl den Dorffrieden. Bevor ich meinen Verstand wieder in den Griff bekam, hatte ich schon zugesagt, die Missgeburten auszurotten. Dabei bin ich gar kein Kämpfer. Vielleicht könnte ich sie von hinten erschießen? Wunschträume.

Das brachte mich dazu, den morbidesten Schauplatz des Dorfes zu betreten. Die Leichenwerkstatt. Dort in dem unheiligen Raum lag die Leiche von Joachim Procter. In der Realität habe ich oft bemerkt, dass es Menschen gibt, die keine Bedrohung für meine Interessen sind. Es ist immer schön, ohne Gewalt eine akzeptable Lösung zu finden.

Während der Kasper die Leiche als Untoten zu erwecken gedachte, hatte er überhaupt kein Auge für den Krimskrams.

Nahezu achtlos hatte er zugestimmt, dass ich mir die Ausrüstung aneignen könne, die der tapfere Joachim ja nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte.

Ich erhielt 2 Magazine für meine _Messias 9 Millimeter_ und die handliche Keule „Friedensstifter" mit eingebautem Elektroschocker. Die Panzerung war zu zerfetzt, so das ich mit meiner bescheidenen zweite Hand Rüstung zu überleben hatte. Die Messias hatte noch einfache panzerbrechende Geschosse mit goldenem Leuchtspureffekt. Im Vergleich zu modernen Waffen war ich also wieder mal mit Müll unterwegs.

Mein Weg führte Westwärts. Westlich des Dorfes war die Räuberhöhle der Mölders. Mölders, nach Naziwahn und Drogenbaronen jetzt auch noch Wegelagerer. Ich verfluchte sie vorsorglich schon mal als ketzerische Frevler, die durch meine Waffe zu Gott gesandt würden. Dummerweise hatten sie nie studiert und waren entsprechend noch realistisch genug, sich heftig zu wehren.

Ich stand also erneut zwischen unzähligen Grabsteinen. Doch mein getreuer Gefährte war bei mir. Das ist eine verwegenere Beschreibung dafür, dass mich der untote Begleiter monoton anstarrte. Das ging die ganze Zeit so. Ein Paar Hexenlichter hatten uns entnervt und da war das Skelett mal kurz aufgewacht.

Den Rest der Zeit starrte es mich ausdruckslos an. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das Ding mir Rückendeckung gab, oder nur darauf wartete, mich mit seiner Sense zu zerhacken, damit ich selbst als Untoter hier unbezahlt die Drecksarbeit machen sollte. Ich kam vom Schicksals-Balken (WC) zurück und hielt eine meditative Pause für angemessen. Schließlich wollte ich nicht dieses penetrante Jucken am Arsch haben, wenn es ernst wurde. Ich rekapitulierte meine Informationen.

Jörg Mölders hatte irgendeine abartige Bratze geschwängert und später die gemeinsame Tochter gezwungen, seinen Sohn auszutragen. Den hatte er dann in den Arsch gefickt, um seine Loyalität zu sichern. Oder so ähnlich. Der inzestuöse Sauhaufen war sogar in einem Dorf, in dem Untote rumliefen, noch zu asozial und entsprechend verbannt.

Ich hatte mein Leben lang mit Kreaturen zu tun, die ich nicht als Menschen wahrnehmen konnte und griff entschlossen meine Waffe. Ich begann den Marsch in die Hügel und hatte schon beim zweiten Anlauf den richtigen Weg gefunden. Das Mölders Haus lag auf einem Hügel. Auf dem ersten Blick wirkte alles normal.

Da ich gewarnt war, würde ich jedoch kein argloser Reisender sein, der sich von diesen Kreaturen schänden und fressen ließ. Die tyrannische Bestie konnte mindestens so gut sterben, wie ich. Ein angeborenes Talent.

Ich trat, nach etlichen Versuchen, endlich die Tür ein und stürmte hinein. Man, was sieht das im Film immer einfach aus. Als wenn alles in der Welt wirklich nur aus Sperrholz bestünde. Ich habe Stoßtritte und Kniestöße probiert, sogar mit der Schulter versucht, die Tür aufzurammen. Verletzungen hatte ich vermieden, doch meine Laune war versaut.

Außerdem hatte ich keine Zigaretten und seit dem Nein der Priesterin war ich sowieso sicher, dass es sich um eine Art Verschwörung handeln musste. Eine Verschwörung, deren primäres Ziel es war, mir jede Freude am Leben zu versauen.

Ich durchsuchte, in langatmiger Routine, dass Erdgeschoss und eine Ober-Etage. Mein Verdacht hatte sich schnell bestätigt. Das verkommene Haus war im eigentlichen Wohnbereich nahezu unbenutzt. Die Kreaturen hatten sich für ihre sadistischen Triebe in den Keller zurückgezogen. Wahrscheinlich hausten Mölders in Höhlen und opferten Menschen.

Für die feinfühligeren und menschenfreundlichen LeserInnen kürze ich die Beschreibung des Massakers etwas ab. Für die... anderen LeserInnen sei nur gesagt: Ja, ich ließ die Mölders' Rotte sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein! Amen.

Als ich endlich in den Keller vordrang, erwartete mich eine weitere Enttäuschung. Na, dass war ich ja durch meine Erfahrungen mit Frauen echt schon gewohnt. Der Keller wirkte fast so unbenutzt, wie der Rest des Hauses. Es war kein Instinkt, oder Gespür, sondern pure Trägheit, die mir weiter-half.

Ich war müde von dem Affentanz, den ich vollführt hatte, um das Haus zu durchsuchen und ließ mich zu Boden gleiten. Na ja, fast. Ich fiel erschöpft auf meinen Hintern und Dank meines Übergewichts krachte ich durch eine verborgene Geheimtür.

Unter dem Keller war noch ein Raum! Und Lord in der Hölle, was hatte ich für Schmerzen zwischen den Backen und in der Wirbelsäule. Das tat so weh, dass ich am liebsten meine attraktivsten zehn Leserinnen als Trostpflaster vernaschen möchte. Vulgäre Drecksau (aber ehrlich & heterosexuell)!

_Absinth Absinth, dass himmlische Kind macht blind!_

Stunden mussten vergangen sein, in denen ich mit dem Schmerz rang. Mir war völlig klar, dass die Bestie Mölders diese Falltür nur gebaut hatte, damit es mich brutal auf die Fresse legte.

Meine Vergeltung würde kommen, dessen wollte ich mir sicher sein und ich hoffte, dass Glaubensstärke es endlich wahr werden lässt.

Oh ich schwor grausame Schwüre und war bereit, mich mit den Rache-Engeln des Universums zu verbünden. Dummerweise blieb ich der Alternde, fette Skinhead mit der veralteten Messias 9mm und seiner blöden Keule. (Die Waffe, nicht die _schlaffe Schrumpelgurke_ zwischen den Beinen)

Koryphäen! Nein, wohl eher Kavernen. Nahezu natürlich entstandene, kleinere Höhlen waren unter dem Mölders Haus. Und ich saß auf meinem einst knackigen Arsch und ließ mich von der Angst einfach nicht überwältigen. Na ja, manchmal. Eigentlich regelmäßig.

Diesen Text bezeichnete ich als eine Portion geballte Prollpower für Ihren Verstand. Ich habe, sturzbetrunken, ein perfides und vulgäres Stakkato von dumpfen Sprüchen und Anspielungen erzeugt. Genießen Sie es auch, oder sind Sie etwa nüchtern? ;o)

Die Atmosphäre war mir sehr unheimlich und ich spürte schon eine gewisse körperliche Anspannung. Zweimal musste das Untote mir Deckung geben, weil ich meine panische Blase entleerte. Doch ich schritt voran. Ich wagte mich vor! In die Kavernen, die nie zuvor ein Mensch lebend verlassen hatte. „_Wo Bestie Mölders lauert ist für Menschlichkeit kein Platz. Doch wo ich die Messias schwenke wird baldigst Mölders Hatz."_

Die ersten „Räume" reinigte ich durch die gesegnete Keule. Ich musste Mölders' Huren und Brut ausschalten. Te absolvo propter deum. Mein Gefährte half mit der Sense und, trotz Spuk und Wahn, machten wir uns daran, weiter vorzudringen. Irgendwo hier unten ging Jörg Mölders seinem schändlichen Treiben nach und bedrohte den Dorffrieden.

In einer der größeren Höhlen stieß ich auf Mölders selbst. Der bestialische Irre hatte sich selbst zum Hohepriester erkoren, wie es schien. Der Raum glich mehr einer satanischen Messe, als einem kriminellen Räuberlager. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass wir die Verstärkung, mit der er uns drohte, schon niedergemetzelt hatten. Vermasselte Missgeburten auf dem Weg zu Gott, ihrem Richter.

Es ging viel zu einfach. Ich brachte die Messias in Anschlag und die vollautomatische Pistole spuckte 18 Kugeln in Richtung des perversen Schänders. Mölders ging, getroffen durch neun Kugeln, zu Boden. Gott, was bin ich für ein beschissener Schütze. Der war keine fünf Meter entfernt und ich siebe die Hälfte ins Gestein. Doch ich wollte nicht noch mehr Munition verschwenden und _besorgte es ihm mal richtig mit der Keule_. Sein bösartiges Gesicht zeigte, mit jedem Schlag mehr, dass auch die mächtigste Bestie zu besiegen ist. Das bleiche, kranke Fleisch platzte auf und mit jedem Treffer starb seine perverse Bösartigkeit ab.

Es dauerte etwas. Ich war nie sehr ausdauernd. Nach den ersten wuchtigen Schlägen spürte ich die Erschöpfung. Erneute Übersäuerung der Muskeln befürchtend überließ ich ihn der Gnade Gottes. Mit neun Kugeln im Bauch und eingeschlagenem Schädel hielt der sich noch einige Stunden. Zäher Kerl. In Wahrheit hatte sich mein Gespür für die wahre Bedrohung bereits gemeldet.

Das hier war keine Show, der gestörte Sadist hatte wirklich einen Tempel eingerichtet und sich als Opferpriester versucht. Ich hatte sein Buch, die ketzerische, selbstverfasste Bibel dieses heidnischen Sauhaufens. Die behinderte Schreibweise und das wirre, idiotische Gesabber konnte mein Verstand allerdings nicht entschlüsseln. Schlimmer noch: Meine Versuche, den Altar zu zerstören, scheiterten. Ich war an den Grenzen meiner Möglichkeiten angelangt. Da ich keine Lust hatte, in dieser Kaverne auf ein Wunder zu warten, hieß es handeln. Ich würde das Dorf alarmieren, sollten die sich doch mit dem Dreck rumärgern. Selbst nach seinem Tod ging mir dieser menschenfressende Freak noch auf den Zwirn.

Meine Pflicht war getan. Ich sah der Bezahlung entgegen und war froh, dass ich mich auf den Rückweg machen konnte. Ich bin für so was nicht geschaffen. Kein harter Kerl, kein Kämpfer.

Als ich den Tag mit meinem Bericht an den Dorfpolizisten beenden wollte, kam der nächste Hammer. Obwohl diese Satanisten hier Untote züchteten wirkte der Bulle auf einmal geschockt. Ich hatte nur kurz angedeutet, dass Mölders auch Satanist war und einige Passagen aus seiner Bibel zitiert. Statt in dem Gasthof Schlaf zu finden musste ich noch mal mit der Priesterin reden.

Mit dem Paar Lippen war sie hyperaktiv. Ich war es satt, sobald ich krank war, oder erschöpft war, wurden Frauen feucht. Abartig.

Ich bin nicht so lange durch mein Leben gekommen, nur weil ich so weich und fluffig bin. Ich habe vermerkt, dass ich eine wichtige Information verkündet hatte. Ich habe auch mitbekommen, dass die Priesterin mir etwas vorenthält und ich meine nicht den Sex mit ihr. Obwohl, dass auch.

Natürlich ist das jetzt, wo ich diese Passage nach einer erholsamen Nacht, voll Schlaf und einem guten Frühstück, im Gasthof schreibe, einfacher. Doch ich hatte kurz zuvor Untote auf Erden wandeln sehen und war in bizarre, unaussprechlich unheimliche, kultische Praktiken verstrickt worden. Das ist nicht das, was ich erwarte, wenn ich Geld verdienen will.

Außerdem ist Klugheit nicht auf Selbst-Profilieren beschränkt. Seit 2007 erkennt der Autor den „Klugscheißerich" jedoch als äh... „Heilpflanze mit magischer Wirkung" an! Wobei magisch, hier, im Kontext, dann psycho-pathologisch, oder auch: „völlig bescheuert", bedeutet.

Durch Erfüllung dieser Mission war ich flüssig und durch mein unbedachtes, loses Mundwerk hatte ich die Priesterin gezwungen, mir zu offenbaren. Ja, Sie wusste, weswegen Leute vom Festland gekommen waren. Ja, Sie kannte den verräterischen Bischof und seinen Aufenthaltsort.

Und fettiger Fuchs, der ich bin, hatten Ihr meine Berichte keine Wahl gelassen. Sie musste mich, mit einem Schreiben, zu ihm schicken. (Nein, Sie spreizte erneut nicht die Beine für mich)

Ich war dem Ketzer auf der Spur! Wenn alles so schnell ging, würde ich diese verkommene, morbide Alptraum-Insel ja schnell wieder verlassen können. Als ich diesen Gedanken hatte, war mir das Ausmaß der Geschehnisse noch nicht so klar.

Und so durch-litt ich weitere Stunden der Wanderschaft. Im Wesentlichen lässt es sich mit blutigen Blasen an den Füßen und dem dritten Hinterhalt zusammenfassen.

Wütende Bauern glaubten, ausgerechnet in mir, den getreuen Schergen der Kirche zu erkennen und gingen auf mich los! Hallo? _**Sieben Gebote, zehn Todsünden**_ war doch mein Autoren-Kredo! Verblödeter Landmob! Mir blieb keine Wahl.

Diese verdreckten Schläger lauerten mir kurz vor der Stadt auf. Sie Äh... „sprangen mit ihren Gesichtern aggressiv in die Kugeln meiner Messias". Sadistische Bestien, dass ich mit dem Schock leben musste, dass kam denen gar nicht in den Sinn. Doch ich war der fette Skinhead dieser Geschichte. Ein Skinhead muss tun, was ein Skinhead tun muss. Mir blieb nur noch ein Magazin. Würde ich bald mit einer Armbrust rumhopsen müssen?

Sehr geehrte Denk-Allergiker, ich schreibe Skinhead, weil sich Nazis weigern, dass Wort zu verwenden (Lehnwort), wo es doch deutsche Begriffe, wie Kahlkopf, oder Glatzkopf, gibt.

Ich hatte die Stadt erreicht. Und es war erneut, wie ein Ausflug ins Mittelalter. Die Bauweise war so altmodisch schön und hatte eine würdevolle Ausstrahlung und Taubenkacke.

Verfluchter Dreck, kein Mobiltelefon, keine Munition und umzingelt von gewaltgeilen Psychopathen und untoten Kreaturen sitze ich auf einer Insel, doch fanatisch kackende Tauben haben sie hier. Sinngemäß:

© , ®, ™ untote Tauben, die kleine Bällchen voll verseuchter Kacke auf die Konkurrenz werfen. Im Krieg dann auf den Feind. H5N1 Prophet?

Mittelalterliche Städte haben einen Marktplatz und Geschäftssinn hat auch damals schon die Öffnungszeiten beflügelt, dachte ich so vor mich hin. Ich lag ganz gut. Brot mit Gemüse, Käse und Bier. Blöder Gerstensaft, knallt mir in die Birne, aber Wasser schmeckt so ...geschmacklos. Mein Weg geht ins Zentrum denn ich habe drei Etappen:

Mich bei dem hiesigen Sheriff vorstellen und meinen Job als Dorftrottel preisen.

Die Kathedrale besuchen und den Ketzer interviewen.

Meine Rückmeldung zeitlich so abpassen, dass der leichenfickende Inquisitor zuhört.

Der Sheriff hatte sich ein wunderschönes Steingebäude für seine Wache ausgewählt. Der martialische Bau hatte sogar noch die klassischen Schießscharten. Auch hier waren recht wenige Menschen, die Wache bestand zu 4/5 aus Untoten.

Das galt aber wohl für den gesamten Bevölkerungsschnitt. In den wenigen Momenten, in denen mir Hunger und Verzweiflung nicht die Sinne raubten, habe ich einen Sinn für die Faszination des Lebens. Und wie schon mein ganzes Leben einen Kloakentrip bei Jobs. Pfarrer Freiberg aus dem östlichen Dorf verweigert sich dem Gesetz. Ja, wie rührend. Der Kerl hat seine Anträge auf verbotene Experimente an Leichen und die dazu notwendige Schaffung neuer Leichen also nicht durchbekommen. Und ich soll jetzt dahin und mit ihm reden?

Wenn der geisteskranke Kacker einen Dreck auf die Gesetze gibt, dann hält ihn was davon ab, aus mir eine Leiche für seine Experimente zu machen? Und wenn die Wache in dem Dorf nicht korrupt wäre, könnte er wie damit durchgekommen sein? Ich habe nur noch ein Magazin.

Erst Mölders, dann Feiberg. Jeder Straßenfeger macht mehr Geld und muss nicht ansatzweise soviel riskieren. Andererseits werden hier nur Untote Reinigungskraft für öffentliche Anlagen. Und als der Einzige, der hier nichts hat und Geld braucht.

Blökende Scheiße, mein Hirn reicht noch, zu erkennen, dass so was eine sprichwörtliche „Mission auf Fuchspfoten" wird. Und wenn ich meine blutigen Stampfer ansehe und mein Übergewicht in Betracht ziehe, dann bin ich der Fehlgriff schlechthin für diese Aufgabe.

Ja, dass muss der Stoff sein, aus dem Helden gemacht sind. Dummerweise sind Helden damit beschäftigt, so tolle Trugbilder, wie Drachen und Dämonen, zu bekämpfen. Bei genauerer Betrachtung offenbaren die klassischen Legenden nahezu stets schwachsinnige, feige Scheißer. Freiberg die Ehre, ich komme. (Zitat seiner „Freunde", wenn sie ihm die Freundin ausspannen?)

Freiberg war der Schänder des ersten Benediktiner Klosters bei Monte Casino. Der Name steht bei mir immer für perverse, idiotische und gewaltgeile Gefühlskrüppel, die allein durch die Frechheit, nämlich überhaupt zu existieren, alle Verbrechen der Welt gegen sie wie Wunder Gottes wirken lassen. Da wird es keine Gnade geben.

_Geprügelter Hund_ Syndrom. Optional auch _Schaf auf dem Weg zur Schlachtbank_ Syndrom. Erneut trugen mich meine geschwollenen, blutigen Füße über den Trampelpfad. _**Diesmal ostwärts, wo der Freiberg droht.**_ Dieser bestialische, geistlose Dorfdiktator. Na, dass er die Einwohner nicht wirklich zwingen musste war mir auch schon klar. Pfarrer Freiberg als Meister der nekromantischen Loge. Zum Geld kassieren ist die Kirche ihm jedoch gut genug. Nur an die Regeln halten will sich dieser kriminelle Psychopath dann doch wieder nicht.

Das östliche Dorf hieß Parrish. Es war umgeben von einem verstärkten Palisadenzaun, wo es nicht direkt ans Meer grenzte. Der ketzerische Totenbeschwörer hatte sich also verschanzt. Damit war klar, dass er wusste, wie sehr sein Vorgehen verboten war. Ich hatte aber zwei Vorteile. Ich war offiziell befugt, sowohl alle Ketzer & Ketzerinnen der Insel abzuschlachten, als auch temporär Teil der Polizei. Außerdem würden die beiden Torwächter, selbst wenn sie mich entdeckt hatten, wohl kaum erwarten, dass ein fetter Skinhead sich über die Palisade hangelt.

Ja, ich kann Fiktionen schreiben. Natürlich habe ich mich nicht über die Palisade gehangelt, sondern mein fahles, fettes Fleisch mühsam hoch-gehievt und qualvoll rüber gewuchtet.

_Ich habe den Sturz nur durch die Rüstung überlebt._ Atmungsaktive, ballistische Kleidung mit angebrachten Mylar (Nachfolger von Kevlar) Platten. Kunstvoll verziert mit dem Symbol der Mutter Kirche.

Mein Plan war so simpel, dass er fast effizient war. Nachteil war natürlich, dass ich das Dorf und die Routen der Wachen nicht kannte. Ich wartete, bis zur Nacht, und machte mich an einer abgelegenen Stelle über den Zaun. Nachdem ich, „fast wie ein Ninja", *klatsch* sanft auf dem Boden landete, huschte *keuch* ich in die Schatten. Aus meiner Deckung heraus verschaffte ich mir den nötigen Überblick. Tja, ich hatte ihn. Freiberg war in einer der umgebauten Scheunen verschanzt. Logisch, dass der besessene, analfixierte Freak sich nicht von seinen nekromantischen Experimenten abhalten ließ.

Ich schaffte es, im Dunklen, bis zwischen zwei kleine Häuser zu krabbeln. Scheinbar hatte man mich nicht gehört. (Blödsinn, wäre nie mein Weg, doch ist gewaltfreier und damit wohlgemeinte Lüge).Die untoten Schergen waren also kein guter Ersatz für Wachhunde. In meiner Position konnte ich abwarten, bis die Wächter zur Kontrolle an die Scheunentür klopften. Ich hörte das Passwort. Wie klischeehaft dieser Pfarrer war. Ich wartete, bis die Wächter sich zurückzogen. Als Ich sie nahe der Fischerboote sah, war meine Zeit gekommen. Ich ging zu der Tür und klopfte.

Meine Stimme ließ das Passwort erklingen und ich griff die Friedensstifter (Keule). Das Scheunentor war gerade weit genug offen, um mich und meinen untoten Gaffer einzulassen, als wir zuschlugen. Meine Keule traf den sklavischen Begleiter des Pfarrers und schickte ihn knisternd zu Boden. Die Wucht des Schlages und der Elektroschock hatten ihn betäubt. Eigentlich hat die Wucht meines überraschenden Schlages ihm den Schädel zertrümmert. Das war kein Mord, er half bei ketzerischen Vergehen.

Freiberg reagierte sofort. Die sadistische Bestie brüllte perverse Töne und noch während ich die Tür verriegelte, erhoben sich zwei Unheilige. Diese ehemaligen Dorfbewohner unterschieden sich jedoch von den, hier üblichen, animierten Skeletten. Ghule! Die leichenfressenden, seuchentragenden Schlächter.

Die Sense meines Begleiters traf den vorderen Ghul und inspiriert durch seine Initiative schlug ich mit der Keule erneut zu. Freiberg erbrach weitere Brocken einer Beschwörungsformel.

Ich konnte mich gerade, zitternd vor Adrenalin, über den gefallenen Ghul bewegen, als Freiberg die Gefahr erkannte.

Satanisten drücken sich stets vor Verantwortung, aber sobald es darum geht, mir den Tag zu versauen, überkommt sie Heldenmut. _Als wenn ich dafür geboren wäre, Untote zu plätten und geisteskranke Baphomet-Kultisten einzufangen._ Doch die Klapse rief und Freiberg konnte seiner wahren Bestimmung nicht mehr entkommen. Ich keulte nur lange genug an ihm herum, bis er auf meinen Begleiter reagieren musste. Dann gab ich ihm die elektrische Keule aus dem Hinterhalt. Es war wohl der Wille Gottes.

Und ich lächelte, weil ich die Ärzte, Beste Band der Welt, gehört hatte und wusste, dass Böse siegt immer. Damals schrieb sich Cowboy noch nicht in rosa.

Ich verbrachte einige Zeit in der Scheune, weil ich bemüht war, die Rüstung meines Begleiters zu verstärken. Ich verpasste ihm eine neue Brustplatte, womit der Knochenmann deutlich weniger Trefferfläche bot. Der perverse Schrein war mir nicht verborgen geblieben. Wie auch, Baphomet-Kultisten, wie Freiberg, sind ja zwanghaft darauf fixiert, unangenehm aufzufallen.

Ich fand ein Buch, dass die Schaffung von Ghulen und Freibergs persönliche Weisheiten enthielt. Die Versuchung, mich damit mal in der Nähe des Leichenfickers zu versuchen, war enorm. Das wäre wohl mal ein Durchbrechen seiner sexuellen Routine?

Mein Rückweg stand an. Wir schlichen durch das zweite Scheunentor an der gegenüberliegenden Seite, nachdem ich Freiberg als Untoten verkleidet hatte. Seinen Mund hatte ich mit Ghulfleisch gestopft und dann einen Knebel angelegt. Nachdem wir bis zu den Booten geschlichen waren, fühlte ich mich wieder besser.

Ich konfiszierte ein kleines Segelboot und exkommunizierte in Gedanken schon mal das Dorf. Wir gingen auf Schleichfahrt. Freiberg hatte gelernt, jedes Mal, wenn ich ihm einen Elektroschock gab, wurde er ruhig. Disziplin und Würde via Keule. Die Salbung stand an. Ich hatte bei dem langsamen Segelausflug die Gelegenheit, dass Buch noch mal durchzusehen. Ich fand eine Erklärung für die Salbe.

Die Klauen der Ghule übertrugen Seuchen. Die Salbe war zur Behandlung von infizierten Wunden. Ich untersuchte mich gründlich und packte vorsorglich einige der kleinen Tiegel in mein privates Gepäck. Freibergs Verständnis für Ghule war also eine Notwendigkeit seiner schwarzen Seele. Dann ist doch logisch, warum Menschen ihn als Irren sehen. Unsere Art fördert selten Kreaturen, die uns umbringen und dann auffressen. Außer Akademiker & Akademikerinnen, doch ob das wirklich Menschen waren, dass wusste ich ja gar nicht.

Die Einweisung Freibergs erfolgte bei der Stadtwache. Ich kassierte meine Belohnung und freute mich, den Gefangenen lebend überführt zu haben. Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, dass Ghulfleisch Wahnsinnsfieber auslöst, dann hätte ich ihm natürlich viel mehr davon in den Mund gestopft.

Allein für die Frechheit, mich zum Kampf zu zwingen. Ich bin dafür nicht geschaffen und mich verfolgen solche Erinnerungen jahrelang. Außerdem ist die Anspannung mir zuviel. Hätte die Kirche doch echte Helden geschickt. Oder Soldaten, die folgten doch hirnlos jedem Befehl. Wenn meine Chancen bei Frauen nicht schon unter Null lägen, müsste ich mir dann auch noch anhören, dass ich zu martialisch wirke, um rangelassen zu werden. Die Welt ist schlecht. Erneut wurde mir klar, dass die Hölle auf Erden war. Hoffentlich wäscht das Höllenfeuer wenigstens die Seele rein.

Den Text kann ich ja hier beenden. Ja, dass echte Finale enthalte ich vor, störrisch, wie ein Esel.

Ich habe in vielen Texten erwähnt, dass ich, nahezu immer, dass Ziel hatte, so zu schreiben, wie ich es auch artikulieren könnte. Wenn ich für Zahnimplantate nen Kredit nehme.

Zum Glück für die Welt sind Hörbücher auch 2011 noch außerhalb meines Budgets. Gesprochene *.mp3 oder *.ogg werden selbst ohne Musik und Geräusche schon zu groß, um sie hochzuladen.

Das ich von einer Wirtschaftskrise schrieb, bevor wieder mal eine kam, ist KEINE paranormale Gabe. Denn zu dem Thema fertige ich kostenpflichtige Produkte.

Dazu kommt, dass ich nicht mit jämmerlichen Mitteln gegen professionelle Studios antreten kann und werde. Verstehen Sie bitte auch, dass gratis Texte nicht meine besten Ideen, geschweige denn kunstvolle Ausarbeitung beinhalten. Wenn ich schreibe, dass ich die schriftliche Erlaubnis für ein Produkt habe, dann ist das definitiv der Fall. Sie mögen Ihre jämmerlichen Probleme auf mich projizieren, doch dadurch entkommen Sie ihnen auch nicht.

Abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht gezwungen bin, zu vergeben, oder Entschuldigungen anzunehmen. Wer bis hierher gelesen hat, dürfte auch ahnen, wie vielen frustrierten Menschen mein Text fast aus „der Seele" spräche. Wenn es die Seele gäbe. Wenn ich berechnend geschrieben hätte, dann wäre dies ein kirchlich angehauchter Phantasietext geworden.

Durch diese Schreibweise, und das Herausnehmen der Handlung aus einem pseudo-mittelalterlichen Phantasiekönigreich, wurde der Kern der Nacherzählung aber auch für Nicht-RollenspielerInnen deutlich verständlicher. So hoffte ich zumindest.

Meine „Seele hatte sich erbrochen" und Jahre später liest das sogar jemand...Die meisten Passagen dieses Textes beinhalten "künstlerisch ausgearbeitete Wahrheiten" meines verkorksten Lebens. Künstlerisch frei umformuliert und mit Surrealismus verfeinert! Wie ich dem (ahem) "Forschungsinstitut für nasale Mystik" bereits offenbart habe, kombinierte sich dieser Text während der Entstehung mit meinen weiteren Texten "Kirchenbann – Die Skinhead Offenbarung" und "Bestialis – Straßenschamane unterm Christenkreuz".

Und mit sechs Flaschen Weizenbier, mehr hätte ich auch nicht geschafft. Verstehen Sie bitte, dass Publikationen in deutscher Sprache, sich für mich weder finanziell noch anderweitig lohnen und deswegen nahezu eingestellt wurden.

Leben im Ausland. Wenn tausende deutsch-sprachige Leser und Leserinnen sogar meine Texte lesen, um irgendwas aus der Heimat zu haben, dann ist das halt gut so!

Über den Autor – Ich über mich

Ich wurde 1972, von meinen Eltern, geboren. Seit dem habe ich, irgendwie & irgendwo, die Zeit auf Erden verbracht. Mich interessieren meine Interessen und ich bin notorisch „nicht-anpassungsfähig". Zeitzeugen akkreditieren mir eine schlechte, unreine Haut und man beschuldigt mich gelegentlich, mehr Geisteskrankheiten zu verkörpern, als es überhaupt Geisteskrankheiten gibt.

Als eindeutig kreativer Schreiber, wenn man die Distinktion, die Distinktion = die Unterscheidung, von kreativ und literarisch mag, glänze ich durch unkonventionelle Ansätze und Durchführung plus katastrophale Mängel bei Kommasetzung und Grammatik. Bildungs-Allergiker täusche ich manchmal nur vor.

Extra für meine Leser & Leserinnen klopfe ich jetzt mal den folgenden Spruch:

„Wenn ich meine weltlichen Defizite so schnell schwinden lassen könnte, wie meine Moral, dann würden Sie alle mich wohl als Modell & Milliardär kennen."

Der Spruch passt aber nicht zu Meinem, für diesen Text einst Gewählten, fiktiven Selbst.


End file.
